


I've Grown Tired of It (You)

by infiniteyu



Series: Can't it be just us two? [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Youngjae loved him, he did, but he couldn't take it anymore.





	I've Grown Tired of It (You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahgasophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgasophie/gifts).



Youngjae woke up in the middle of the night, looking around and not finding Jaebum. He got up, still sleepy, and slowly walked through the bedroom, searching for the door. As soon as he found it, he opened it, leaving the room for good. 

The boy could hear noises coming from the kitchen, so he assumed Jaebum had gotten up for a midnight snack. Feeling quite hungry himself, Youngjae walked and walked through the hallway, only to stop at his tracks, astonished. 

_"Fuck, Jaebum..."_ he heard, followed by a groan. 

When the boy finally got to the kitchen, his world broke apart. Jinyoung and Jaebum were on the counter, fucking like there was no tomorrow. The filthy moans and grunts filled the room with ease and Youngjae felt tears starting to wet his face. 

"Jaebum-hyung..." he called, seeing the couple break away from each other. 

Jinyoung covered himself with his shirt, while Jaebum stood there, dumfounded. 

"It's not what you think, Sunshine, we..." the two looked at each other, trying to solve the situation. 

"Oh, _isn't it_ , hyung?" Youngjae said softly, pursing his lips "It's not like Jinyoung-hyung has a girlfriend either, right?"

And that's when the younger knew: Jaebum felt shitty too. 

"What?" the older one asked, confused "You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you. We sneak up to empty rooms to fuck, that's all, Jaebum" Jinyoung said, lowering his head. 

Jaebum grabbed his clothes, swiftly putting them on and leaving the room. He pulled Youngjae by the arm, walking to their room, but the younger wasn't having any of that shit anymore. 

"Let go of me!" he said, pulling away. 

"Let's just go to sleep, Sunshine..." he said, calmly. 

"What? How can you act like nothing's happened? Who are you? I don't know who you are anymore. This... This Jaebum that cheats on me and lies to me... I... I deserve more than this- more than you..."

"Youngjae, come on, we..." he tried, seeing Mark and Jackson appear on the hallway, both worried about why Youngjae was yelling and crying. 

Mark walked up to the younger, pulling him close and looking at Jaebum. 

_"Get the fuck away from Youngjae..."_ he said, his voice dangerously calm, cold and low. 

"Why should I?" Jaebum asked. 

"I'll make sure you're not able to walk ever again if you merely talk to him."

Jaebum didn't answer. He just walked slowly to his room. Jackson took Mark's orders to go after him and calm him down. 

"Thank you..." Youngjae said, hugging his hyung tightly while the tears made a wet patch appear on his white T-shirt. 

_"He won't get close to you ever again. I promise..."_ the older one whispered "Let's go to sleep, babe. You should rest..."

"W-would you... Sleep with me?" he asked, facing the other.

"You shouldn't even ask for it... Of course. Now, now, let's go to sleep then..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm gifting this to the cute person that inspired me to write. I don't even know you, but I'm going through some rough times and your words made me smile. Thank you (a lot).


End file.
